


刻意磨銳的利器

by HouseAu3



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, SPECTRE後續, 結局修補
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseAu3/pseuds/HouseAu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond習慣被當成武器，Q習慣製造武器，他們都有改變的空間。關於不出外勤也能不希望殺人的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	刻意磨銳的利器

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the very sharp thing made sharp on purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181782) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



「當然，我們一貫的政策是不核准你的離職或退休申請。」Q說。

「是這樣，」Bond回。

「總之這次我們沒有核准。」

Bond只是看著Q，看著似乎遙不可及的他。在頭骨被鑽開後，Bond做過一個夢，在夢中他對Q說著話，卻不知道自己在對誰說話，像是Q的臉是他腦海中半被遺忘的肖像畫，只透過髒污的玻璃看過。現在他也有同樣的感覺，他對他的認識好像隨時都會從指尖溜走。

面對他的沉默，Q繼續說，「你把車帶回來了。」

「我用不到。」

「東京的大眾運輸太方便了？」

Bond頓了下。「你在追蹤我？」

「不常追蹤，也沒有固定在追蹤，幾乎沒在追蹤你，一星期——一兩次，差不多，總之，血液會說話，對吧？至少你的血會，我要重申這不是我的主意。」他習慣性地說到自己開始發慌，像是Bond有刻意去威嚇他、或是表現出好奇、或是覺得好笑。像是Q在假裝他們真的在對話。

「不管怎樣，這車幾乎沒有刮傷，對你來說很難得。如果你能這樣好好照顧所有的玩具，聖誕老人會給你獎勵。」

Bond拿起放在工作台上皮製的鑰匙掛扣，仔細檢視著，Q向他解釋掛扣的功用——裡面藏著極為強韌、極為堅固的合成纖維，要用來垂降的話太短，但很適合用來勒人，只是Bond得記得帶手套——Bond點點頭，把掛扣放進口袋裡。

「如果好用我會在多做一些，」Q說。

Bond的肩膀往前抽動了下，不像樣的聳肩。「隨你便。」

「總之，我很高興你回來了，」Q說，向前傾，尷尬地輕拍了拍Bond的肩膀。

Bond會為了很多理由把自己的身體逼到極限——有時候只為了換取腦中的寂靜，就像是他用酒精來清空思緒——即使在遇到Madeleine後他也沒有停止折磨自己，但Q那短暫的接觸卻讓他幾乎要崩解，他上一次有類似的感覺是當Moneypenny來到他的旅館房間，在昏暗中替他刮鬍子的時候，只是這回Q手上並沒有剃刀。他可以感覺到口袋中勒繩的重量，整個世界像是只剩下線條和向量，描繪出接觸點上撞擊的軌跡，描繪出他的生命。

*

他把勒繩完整帶回來了，上頭只沾了點血，Q拿去清理與消毒，Bond在工作台的另一端看著他，Q告訴他這只會造成他無謂的緊張。「你像是跟金魚混種的獵豹在休眠。」

「不要割到自己，」Bond說。

「不要被我刻意磨銳的利器割到？真是感謝上天有你在。」

「他掌管著半個新加坡的性交易，」Bond說，「他的血不乾淨，我不希望你沾到。」

Q的手停了下來，蛛網般的細線在他指間繃緊、發亮，像是他正要開始玩翻花繩。當然他戴著手套，醫療級別，紫色亮得惹眼，只是在Bond眼中隨處都是污染源。Q盯著他，像是他很有趣，像是他是報紙上的藏頭詩，或是有人要Q改造成吸盤的刮鬍刀。

「你還好嗎？」

「像是跟金魚混種的獵豹在休眠，」Bond說，「我猜你是指沒有眼皮。」

「沒在眨眼，沒錯。你很反常。」把吊扣勒繩從轉輪上鬆開的工作結束，Q脫下手套，洗淨雙手，然後雙手指間相碰，抵著下巴，他脫下手套的手蒼白如紙。「不過你平常本來就不太眨眼。你想談談嗎？我知道我好像很多話，但實際上我不多話，真的，通常不大多話，而且我們都不得不成為很好的守密者，法律上的義務。」

「談什麼？」

「喔，我不知道，我想大概是你跟一個金髮女子遠走天邊，還回來偷了我一臺車的那晚。」

Bond感覺到嘴角無法抑制的抽動。「車是你給我的。」

「你很清楚地讓我知道如果我沒送你退休禮物的話你會難過，而且那時候我才剛破壞掉會造成整個自由世界秘密被揭發的系統，所以我，嗯，腦袋不大清楚，在那種狀態下我像是該死的歐普拉一樣會亂送車子，你占我便宜。」Q垂下眼，看著細線躺在托盤裡，浸泡在蒼黃色的消毒液中，上頭的血液漸漸揮發。「加上我有點感情用事，如果你收下那台車，你可能會回來。」

「我確實回來了。」

「我知道她還活著，」Q說，「我至少能找到這點資訊，但看著你剛回來那時候的樣子、你現在的樣子，我沒辦法不去懷疑。」

「我總是認定你什麼都知道，」Bond承認，「我沒想過你可能不知道。」

「我得建造連我都打不破的防火牆，而且你的私人生活不應該被侵犯。」

「你用我的血監視我。」

「只是為了確認你不是躺在某個小巷裡流著血。如果你不想說話，告訴我就好，我可以用英國烘焙大賽的冷知識娛樂你，如果你想說什麼，你可以直接告訴我。」

「SPECTRE把女人跟小孩當商品買賣，」Bond說，「全球的人口販運網，直接被賣給皮條客被迫賣身，看起來是個發展蓬勃的市場，Madeleine的父親知情，他就是為了這個離開SPECTRE的。」

「以一個殺手來說很高尚。」

「就算是我們這樣的人也有原則，畫在沙子上的線。」

Bond調整了下自己的袖口，他不想說話，他就像是Q的發明一樣，製造出來有雙重的目的，但他平凡的那一面感覺很不自然，像是會爆炸的手錶被迫顯示時間，或是勒繩被迫以吊扣的外形示人。但Q只是等著，像是他有無窮無盡的耐心，沒由來的，Bond突然想到Q也跟他一樣老了幾歲。

「沙子，」他終於開口。「到頭來這是最根本的原因。我記得——」在東京的夜店裡他看到一個年輕女人，手上刺著與Sévérine同樣的刺青，酒吧橘色的霓虹燈花照映著蒼白的手腕，但有些故事他不會說出口，永遠也不想說出口。「我在他們那可笑的董事會裡聽到的事情我都還記得，一個穿著昂貴西裝的女人清楚報出了所有的數據，那些犯罪活動都沒有停止，砍掉章魚的頭，觸手還在繼續運作，我覺得我得回來。」

「這故事裡沒有沙子，」Q評論。

「我希望她跟我一起回來，我以為只要她了解事情的嚴重性，結果會變得不同，她說我永遠都會有理由，她說我們在一起的生活就像是綠洲，但突然之間我只看得到沙漠，我們被沙子給環繞著。」

「有時候你實在是有點過度詩意。」

「她不會接受這樣的我，不管是在她腦中，在她生命中，還是血淋淋的在她懷抱裡。」

「如果你覺得我們沒有你就支撐不下去，那你也太自大了點。」Q靠向他，像是快要倒下的骨牌，他的臉上充滿著衝突的情緒。「你只需要把情報交給我們——說真的，我覺得我們早就知道了——然後你就可以離開，回到你的綠洲。」

「不，」Bond說。「我不適合那樣的生活，我不像她，到頭來我跟她父親還是同類。」

「要延續你那荒謬的比喻的話，你是沙子。」

Bond對著勒繩點點頭。「這很有用，你想要就多做幾個，不過總有一天你會需要給我更多鑰匙來放那些吊扣。」

離開時他可以聽見迴盪的寂靜，Q沒有喊他的名字。外頭的河岸微風刺人，帶著腐爛的氣味，這不是一個適合跟誰遠走高飛的夜晚，他懷疑這樣的夜晚是否真的存在。

*

在里斯本他殺了一整間房間的人，總共六個男人與兩個女人，事後他只記得自己肌肉的疲勞，像是他剛剛不過是做了一次健身，在跑步機上衝刺了幾回，對自己的身體適度地施加壓力與扭力，了解了他肌腱柔軟度的極限。他在加油站的廁所往自己臉上潑水，Q在他耳中說了什麼，但他的耳鳴大聲得足夠掩蓋Q的聲音，Bond沒聽見他的話。

*

Bond下一次見到Q的時候，Q的雙眼下緣有著暗紫色的陰影，而右邊臉頰印著清晰的鍵盤痕跡，但他看起來輕盈了許多，像是香檳汽泡向上飄，踩不著地面。這讓Bond想起過去他跟Moneypenny一起說服Q用雞尾酒作實驗，混出有各種不同功效的調酒，他們三個都喝到爛醉，後來M找上門來，要他們他媽的小聲點。那是自從她死後Bond第一次真的放鬆下來，回想起來像是很久以前發生的事，整段記憶和所有美好的幻影一樣模糊不定。

Q在Bond面前打了個響指。

「別這樣，」Bond說，「反射動作。」他是認真的，他的注意力已經跟不上他的身體，他怕自己很可能會下意識地折斷Q的手。

「我做了些東西要給你。」

「那是你的工作。」

「這不代表我應該滿足於現狀。拿著。」他把手中的東西推到Bond胸前。「發信機。」Q把一個個物件塞給Bond，像是小孩子在聖誕節的早上撕開包裝紙一樣粗暴。「辣椒噴霧——不過這殺傷力當然更強，可以造成大約兩到三個小時的劇痛與失明，請不要沾到手上。這是訊號干擾器，可以消除五個街區內所有的無線訊號與手機訊號，不需要一直壓著，這邊有個卡榫可以用來開關。這支手錶真的得好好保護，鬧鈴聲非常刺耳，記得摀住耳朵，很適合用來吸引注意力。這雙鞋有一層假的鞋底，裡面裝著塑膠束繩。讓敵人失明、失聰、失去行動能力，然後通知我們，我很擅長找出當地最不腐敗的執法機構，簡單來說，我會選我沒辦法輕易收買的單位。喔，你可以把這些東西放下來了，你看起來很好笑。」

Bond把所有的配件整齊的排在工作台上，小心得像是拿著未爆彈，最後他放下鞋子，拇指與食指感覺著鞋子的皮革，是品質很好的皮，材質精細。

Q一語不發，像是在等著什麼。

Bond在心中復述一次：發信機、辣椒噴霧、信號干擾器、手錶、鞋子。通知、失明、困惑、失聰、制服。

「你知道嗎，」Q低聲說，「有人這樣寫過，很多士兵盡他們所能地不殺人，他們會瞄準敵人的頭頂之上，至少在距離近得能看到臉的時候他們會這麼做，這種時候要殺人很困難。」

「M知道嗎？」

「關於戰爭時期的士兵？我想他知道。」

「關於你優先考慮用非致命的武器，」Bond緩緩地說。

「我相信我的部門有一定程度的獨立性，」Q驕傲地說。那一瞬間他又成了Bond在美術館遇到的那個年輕人，三十不到，臉上還有痘疤，誇耀自己能如何穿著睡衣不出門就造成大規模的破壞。（但偶爾還是需要有人扣下扳機。那時候Bond是怎麼回答的？他不記得了。）

Q把發信機放進Bond外套口袋中，這是Bond第一次沒有因為突然有人接近而下意識的做出反應，他只感覺到驚訝。

「我只是給你更多選擇，這是沙漠裡的幾滴水。我不會讓你開不了槍，但我不會再把你當作一個——一個沒有靈魂的機器，這太不合理，你不是機器，而且這樣只會造成損害。」

「損害你的裝備。」

Q的臉染上了顏色。「我不是在說這個。」

*

在伊斯坦堡，他一個人也沒殺。

在卡步里島。

在墨西哥（「照常理來說我根本不該派你去，」M說）。

在布宜諾斯艾利斯。

在那之後他待在海邊，打開耳機，腳踏著浪，什麼也沒說，只是安靜的沿著海岸走，讓同樣一言不發的Q能聽見微弱的海浪聲，Bond的思緒清楚但不尖銳，像是他能夠跟自己和平共處。

他突然意識到他可以再次聯絡Madeleine，Q能夠找到她，即使Bond猜想Q不會太開心。但他沒有問，畢竟綠洲比大海要小得多，而Madeleine沒有給他這片海。

他連續五次任務都沒有殺死任何人，只在第五次燒傷了自己，左臂被刀砍傷。他回到倫敦，處理好傷口，買了一支Omega的錶給Q，一支真正名貴的錶，只有顯示時間的功能。這就夠了，Bond想，看著分分秒秒流逝，計算他們到底進展了多少，這樣就夠了。他一時興起要求店家在錶上刻字，只是他無法提供名字或是合適的話語，最後只刻上了一個Q。

Q說MI6跟瑞士有某種可笑的互利關係，所以他那邊裝滿了好幾箱的錶，Bond這是在浪費錢，但Q還是戴上了Bond的禮物，即使Bond沒有更改尺寸，那支錶總是會從他的手腕滑下，肯定造成了他的困擾，他還是戴著。

*

在開羅——在那之前有場聖誕派對，Q饒富興味地研究爆竹的構造，之後做出了會爆出釘子與閃光粉的版本送給Bond，而M做了一個樹幹蛋糕，意外的讓人真的想吃，而不只是出於禮貌無法拒絕——他唯一的選擇感覺不像是個選擇。

任務結束後，Bond把那個孩子帶到相關單位，Q幫他說出正確的語言，而Moneypenny則負責聯絡。在午夜之後有個年長的女性到了場，疲憊地給那女孩一條棉被，帶她離開。不是她的母親，不是她的祖母，不是她的阿姨，只是個陌生人。Bond想著這世界上的孤兒——很適合進入這一行——想著鳥巢裡的杜鵑。他感覺到些許的麻木，不嚴重，像是看牙時的麻醉，只是這種麻木感範圍更大，遍及全身。

他在旅館房間裡睡了十二小時，在回程的飛機上又睡了十二小時。

M說，「這幾個星期我可以不發任務給你。」他跟Bond眼神接觸的時間就跟平常一樣，並非無情但也不是特別有興趣。「我知道你已經一陣子沒遇過這種情況。別這個反應——我意識到Q在做什麼的時候，我只想問他為什麼他堅持給你特殊待遇，整個007部門都應該要有同樣的選擇。有權殺人不代表有義務殺人，這會省下我們不少精神治療的費用。」

「一開始我尊重你只是因為你槍法好，」Bond說。

「這，」M平靜地說，「是因為你是個混蛋，007。」

Bond接受了M給的休假，每天花好幾個小時游泳，Moneypenny會在泳池邊，坐在看起來不舒適的塑膠椅上，吃著午餐，朝著泳池拋下銅板，讓Bond練習潛水。

Bond問Moneypenny她放棄當探員是不是因為那次射中了他。

「不是，」她說。「我現在薪水高多了。」

「真的？」Bond的語氣中透露出些許的好奇，他試著甩出耳朵裡的水。

「就我來看你們這群人都被剝削了。」

*

Bond再次回到實驗室裡時，Q看起來像是鬆了口氣。

「我聽說你變成了兩棲類，很高興看到你的手沒有長蹼。」

「Moneypenny說你很關切我的狀況。」

「準確來說是打聽你的消息，」Q說，「不是關切你的狀況。你比較想要能開電子鎖的裝置，還是能看到整層樓的熱像儀？」

「都要。」

「如果能夠都給你我就不會問這個問題了。」

「那就開鎖的。我突然意識到你可能會以為我不想見到你。」

「你現在站在我面前，所以顯然沒這回事。」Q手中擺弄的東西像是被拆解過的滑鼠，Bond想那大概就是Q所說的開鎖裝置。

「不管你給我什麼裝備都沒辦法避免這次任務的結果，」Bond說。

Q剪去一部分的塑膠。「我非常、非常擅長我的工作，直到我不夠好的那一刻，這不停的發生，而你總是付出代價的那個。我不夠聰明。」說到最後幾個字他扭了下手中的塑膠，整個機械內部的面板被他用鑷子夾了出來。「你受到了——磨損。你帶了一部份的自己回來，我儘我所能的保護那一部份，但我做的不夠。」

「我有一年的時間。」

「這不像在吃巧克力餅乾，」Q厲聲說。「不是你一整年沒殺過人，就能夠放心地繼續在每個週末跟國定假日殺人。」

Bond點點頭。「我不是這個意思。」

「那到底是什麼意思？」

「我不知道要怎麼解釋，」他說。「你是我認識的人裡面唯一沒殺過人的。」

「三個星期前我碾死了一隻鴿子，」Q說，嘴角突然扭成微笑。這一刻Bond那認不出Q的夢顯得極為不現實，完全是別人腦中的產物。

「這我倒沒做過，」Bond說。

「不可能，你飛車追逐的時候會把整個街區撞成廢墟，完全不管斑馬在過馬路，你肯定碾死過鴿子。」

「我在美國撞死過一隻鹿。」

「在英國可能就有一打鴿子死在你車下，還有你什麼時候去過美國了？」

「你上任前。」

Q沉下臉。

「對不起喔，」Bond諷刺地說，「我忘了要抹去我在遇到你之前做過的所有事情，這樣你才不會覺得困惑。」

「我不知道你為什麼覺得自己很好笑。」

Bond不知道他們怎麼脫離了原本的話題，而且沒有再繞回去，不過這樣也好，畢竟他不知道要怎麼表達他的意思，他的想法就跟他想刻在錶上的內容一樣難以簡化成短短幾個字。

他的意思是他接受自己必須付出的代價，他已經作出了選擇，他想說的是Q把他失去的一部份自我找了回來，而他會更小心的保護那部分，不會再輕易失去，還有他很感激Q給了他解鎖的工具，給他戰爭時期一條和平的路。

*

最後Q教他怎麼玩線上麻將：花配花，五配五。「很好，」他滿意地說，「這樣你就不會惹上麻煩了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 非常喜歡這位作者的文字跟角色，原文有很多寫的很漂亮或玩文字玩的很有趣的地方，個人翻譯底子還是不夠表達出來，不過還是希望有傳達出原文的氛圍。
> 
> P.S. AO3計算中文字數的方式好微妙


End file.
